This invention pertains to a game racket for use in tennis, badminton, squash and similar games.
At the present time, game rackets, as mentioned above, are strung with strings comprised of lengths such that if a string breaks on using the racket, it then requires complete restringing of the racket. If the strings become loose, then it is necessary to completely restring the racket.
This present invention obviates the above complication of completely restringing rackets when a string breaks, or if a string becomes loose.
An object of this invention is to disclose a means of stringing a racket, wherein the strings are installed as "pairs". The string "pair" is comprised of a string loop and is fastened from one side to the other and other string pair fastened from top to bottom. The string pair is fastened on stud legs of mounting stud. The word string is here used to identify that which is used in stringing a racket.
Another object of this invention is to disclose a game racket comprising a frame and string mounted therein wherein said string is held taut on stud legs of mounting stud.
Another object is to disclose a game racket such as a tennis racket wherein a string loop is mounted on stud legs of mounting stud comprised of said stud legs and a male threaded mounting stud, with said threaded mounting stud section extending through the racket frame in hole provided and held rigidly in place by means of a nut screwed onto said male threaded mounting stud.
Another object is to disclose a game racket comprising a frame, a male threaded mounting stud comprising stud legs attached thereto, and string loops mounted on said stud legs, said string loops extending across said frame and mounted on stud legs on the opposite side of said frame.
Another object of this invention is to disclose means for tightening string loops mounted in a game racket such as a tennis racket, said means comprising a threaded nut screwed on adjustable mounting stud threaded section extending through the racket frame.
Another object of this invention is to disclose a game racket wherein a string loop is held taut by adjustment of threaded nut mounted on a male threaded mounting stud comprising said mounting stud and stud legs of mounting stud.
Another object of this invention is to disclose means to hold a string loop taut, by mounting said string loop in stud legs of mounting stud comprising said stud legs and adjustable mounting stud threaded section said string loop mounted on said stud legs on each end of said string loop, thus adjustment of tautness of the string loop is adjustable at either or both string loop ends.
Another object of this invention is to disclose a frame head of a tennis racket having a rectangular shaped head which is to include a square shaped frame head.
The rectangular shaped head of the racket, if not square, will have the long axis extend in the direction of length of the racket.
Another object of this invention is to disclose a game racket comprising a frame and handle, vertical and horizontal string loops, said string loops mounted on stud legs of mounting stud of adjustable mounting stud threaded section at each string loop end.
Previous patents considered in evaluating this present invention are as follows.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,526,734, there is disclosed a method for keeping the strings tight by means of a wedging action on the strings. This does not in any way touch on this Melby invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,746, there is disclosed a method of tightening individual strings by means of passing said string end through a threaded plug and a washer upon the outside of the plug adapted to receive the knotted end of the string.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,687,848, there is disclosed a method of stringing a racket to hold the strings taut, by specific knots tied in the string end.
None of the above patents cover this present invention.